Avengers At Hogwarts
by JoWashington
Summary: It's the Tri-Wizard tournament, but this year it's changed! One other school will be added and this year shall be the Quad-Wizard Tournament. Salem Academy of Magics is another school in the running, but who will be the champion? Steve, Carol, Tony, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Thor, Loki, Hank, Janet are all the most promising of Salem Academy but what can they really do?


_Don't know where this came from, I was in the middle of writing another Chapter of "Teen Titans meet Time Traveler" when this idea wouldn't leave me alone. But good news! It means my Muse is BACK! -JoW_

 _I own nothing but the plot!_

* * *

 _ **Avengers at Hogwarts**_

* * *

Harry Ron and Hermione were surprised as was the rest of the Hogwarts' student-body that instead of the traditional tri-wizard championship it was going to be a quad-wizard championship.

The Salem Academy of Magics in America was sending their more promising students to Hogwarts for the year to integrate with Hogwarts', Beaubaton's, and Durmstrang's students.

They witnessed Drumstrang and Beaubaton's introduction but none of the Salem students had arrived. They hadn't been asked to wait when the other two schools had disembarked, so maybe the school's-

The doors to the great hall burst open and there was a rush of wind that blew all the candles out causing several persons to scream throughout the Great Hall, before just as suddenly they were lit again.

In the midst of the tables were several peoples, most of them decent to very good looking.

Dumbledore stepped forward. "Please welcome from the Salem Academy of Magics, those who hope to compete in the Quad-Wizard Championship!" There was reluctant applause and several of the students looked at the Salem students wondering what they were going to do.

A shorter brunette very charismatic brunette male stepped forward. "Oh, what the heck!" moving his hands suddenly several pieces of gold and red armor shot to his person before a helmet formed around his head.

"I can't help this- it's appropriate and snarky!" The young man inside the odd colored suit of armor declared before aiming his hands, he flew into the air causing the entirety of the Great Hall not-including the Salem students to gasp.

From nowhere, there was a crackle then: 'Hi, my name is B.O.B. and I approve this message.'

The Salem students rolled their eyes before going along with the song: movements and lyrics.

The first line of the song was "I've got the Magic in me!" Harry had to admit, it was a good song and for a magic school surprisingly appropriate; and one by one, all the male students from Salem sang along with it at appropriate times, and the girls were too but it basically: Amazing and Marvelous.

There were only three girls from the Salem school, but that was fine. One was blonde the other was a brunette and the last was a redhead. The blonde and the brunette could fly apparently, but the brunette could shrink easily. The Redhead and the blonde (despite easily flying through the air above the house tables) did some extreme gymnastic moves that Harry remembered seeing on the telly from the Olympics.

Then there was something interesting, whenever they got to the end of the chorus, where there was a song-like howl, all the students would raise their hands to the air and shoot magic out of them forming into a pearlescent large wolf, 'howling' in the starry-enchanted-sky above their heads.

Hermione was surprised and intrigued that the Salem students could perform some basic wandless magic.

All the Salem students danced to the song and it was so catchy that several Hogwarts students started dancing in their seats to the music, heck- even the Durmstrang and Beaubaton students were moving to the music!

As soon as the song was finished, all the Salem students were in two columns between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables leading up to the head-table, all in some good-looking pose. There were footsteps heard before a man slowly became visible as he walked between the two groups. He was a rough looking man, short, but burley; as he walked past his students all but two of them lowered their heads in deference; those two being the two blondes, the girl and a very handsome young man. As he walked past those two their shoulders straightened and they followed behind him by two paces.

"Headmaster Howlette." Dumbledore greeted the man.

"Albus, you got old." The man greeted the Hogwarts Headmaster; pulling a cigar out of the front of his robes and lighting it. When Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at the other Headmaster, Headmaster Howlette looked at Dumbledore incredulously. "It ain't like they don't breathe in cauldron fumes, some o'them are plain toxic."

"Be that as it may-"

"An' don't get me started on the damn Polyjuice potion either!" Headmaster Howlette snarled at Dumbledore. "The damn stuff reeks, takes over a month to brew properly, and is completely illegal in the States and part of the reason why we even agreed to come is that none of them would be in use or taught while my students are here!"

Dumbledore looked at him in confusion, "Yes, I've already discussed that with my staff..."

"So then why is one of your 'staff' usin' the thrice-damned potion?! It ain't like I can't smell it on 'im!"

That was all the two blondes needed; the girl flying up towards the head-table and striking Mad-Eye Moody so hard his eye popped out and landed in Professor Trelawney's soup. The young man jumping over the table and struck 'Mad-Eye' so hard in the stomach, that the potion he'd just swigged from his hip-flask spewed out of his mouth. The male Salem student then pulled a potion from beneath his robes and with the aid of the female Salem student poured it down 'Mad-Eye's' throat, she then poured a clear vial of liquid down 'Mad-Eye's' throat immediately after.

Bartemius Crouch looked on in shock as Mad-Eye changed in front of the entirety of the Great Hall.

Headmaster Howlette huffed before nodding his head and three Aurors pulled off their Invisibility Cloaks. There were two men: one black and bald the other white with a receding hairline; the last Auror was female and had dark brown almost black hair.

The female Auror pulled her wand -a small silvery looking wand- and with a nod from Howlette removed the memory from him and his two blonde students that had roughed up the imposter.

The Auror with the receding hairline was an unimposing man with non-descript looks; he cuffed the unknown infiltrator and giving a nod to the other male Auror, disappeared into an upward spiral of wind with the man the entirety of Hogwarts thought was former Auror "Mad-Eye" Alastor Moody.

Minister Cornelius Fudge tried to intervene telling the remaining Aurors that this was an English Prisoner and they were on British soil so that this was none of their affair, however the lead Auror, the black man who had an eye supposedly missing, covered with an eye-patch sneered at him. Stating that two promising potential Aurors from an international school and a former Auror and colleague had found and captured the person, it was now an International matter, and if he wanted to dispute it like a five-year old then he could take it up with the Queen.

The female Auror smirked at the impotent Minister before she and the lead Auror disappeared in an identical manner to the unassuming Auror that just left with the Prisoner.

With a huff the Minister of Magic spun on his heel ignoring the proceedings and stalked out of the Great Hall.

Rolling his eyes Headmaster Howlette decided to get the proceedings back on-track:

"Allow me t'introduce my students... Steven Rogers, Carol Danvers, my betas while here; Anthony Stark, Bruce Banner, Janet VanDyke, Henry Pym, Natasha Romanov, and Clinton Barton and our two recent transfers from the Norse Conservatory of Mythic Magics: Loki Laufeyson, and Thor Odinson."

The Salem students ended up seating themselves between the Hufflepuff table and the Gryffindor table. Once they were seated, Hermione asked Steve who was seated near the twins what the Salem Headmaster meant by Betas.

"Headmaster Howlette is a were-wolf," Steve said with a shrug. "He's a former Auror,"

"Before he got bit." Ron snarked.

Loki was the one who corrected Ron, his skin turning a dark blue and the whites of his eyes turning red. "Tutor Howlette is older than Dumbledore and has been a werewolf since before Dumbledore was born and has lived in the Americas since before it became a Nation."

Ron looked completely freaked out when he saw what was happening to Loki. "What are you?!"

"Frost Giant," Thor said, "and he is my brother- so watch what you say about him Lard-Mouth." Thor snapped at Ron.

Janet was the one to smooth things over, "Sorry- but best not to insult any of us, we take it as a serious insult as we're all the family we have." She said addressing the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables, summoning a wooden tankard filled with a frothy liquid and slamming it in front of the pissed-off Thor and then shoving a peanut-butter and caramel covered marshmallow into Loki's mouth.

Both tables took it to heart as they watched Loki glower at Janet as he chewed the sticky delight and his heritage faded into normal human colored skin and sclera.

Carol fully answered the question from earlier to divert attention from her still fuming schoolmates. "Since Headmaster Howlette is a werewolf of repute with no familial pack, when we joined the school and found out what he was we became his pack."

"Didn't let him be until he agreed too!" Tony said as he tried to remove the gauntlet on his right wrist, he turned to Bruce to get his help.

"Since we became his pack, it's been awesome." Janet said, "he's given us all specific training lessons due to our innate gifts!"

The rest of the Salem students changed the subject into asking what was in the water-filled moat/lake around the castle and were shocked to learn that there was a squid in it as well as other water life-forms.

The Hogwarts students, successfully de-railed from thoughts about Salem's pack, eagerly filled in the Salem students in on the going-on with the Giant Squid and eventually what to expect of Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures class. They had been surprised to learn that the Salem student would be attending select classes throughout the Quad-Wizard tournament.

* * *

It was about two weeks before the first task when Hermione Ron and Harry ran into Carol Danvers and Steve Rogers of the Salem academy. Both had come out of the dungeons with the Hufflepuff's and discussing Snape's potions acumen.

Both were quite impressed with the mean potions master and were in an open mood and that was when Hermione and the boys asked to join them.

They ended up walking into the Great Hall together, listing to the differences between British Potions and American Potions when Hermione finally got up the nerve to ask her question.

"How is it that you can all do wandless magic?!"

Apparently she said it loud enough that everyone in the hall got quiet listening for the answer.

Tony decided to be annoying, and stood up proclaiming loudly: "Well- you see my dear, precious, young lady, when a witch and a wizard love one another very much-" There was a bit of a scuffle when Tony's best friend Bruce elbowed him in the solar plexus and dragged him back down to his seat.

Steven and Carol shared a laugh with the rest of the Salem students at that exchange.

"Tony's just riling you." Janet grinned at Hermione.

Loki was the one who answered. "Unlike here in the British Isles, where you have to reach eleven before being able to get proper magical training; in America, as soon as you've shown your first sign of accidental magic you're included in several different 'clubs' to help train your powers in mundane schools- Squibs and former Auror's teach the children the different aspects of being magical and begin training. Parents are let known of their child's ability after the second magical accident and are included in several courses about magic and how to deal with it with their children."

Clint, the Salem Quidditch Seeker spoke up then, "When the children of magics have reached the age of eleven they go into the schools that include mundane teachings as well as magical teachings."

Janet spoke up again. "By the time we've reached eleven, we understand the history and the theory behind our magics and at thirteen we're allowed to diversify our talents."

"Carol and I are in the middle of being trained to be Aurors."

"We're all taught some form of defense," Hank Pym said. "Janet and I can adjust our mass and were taught hand-to-hand, but we're more focused on the magical beasts and are in our apprenticeship for that."

"My buddy Bruce and I are science-bros, making mundane-muggle-inventions capable of interacting with magics. I'm the more technical- Brucie is more touchy-feely."

"I'm apprenticed to a healer," Bruce said by-in-large; "but the work is promising."

"Natasha and I are interning with a security firm." Clint said shrugging.

"But you're seventeen and in school!"

"Did we say we were finished with our schooling?" Carol asked her classmates.

* * *

 _I'm not sure if I should leave this as a one-shot or just add more chapters later... Let me know please! -JoW_


End file.
